Story Book Adventures
by Crescent Stardust
Summary: Anne Shirley finds herself trapped within another adventure
1. Chapter 1

When she opened her eyes, she saw four people surrounding her. Four people she didn't recognize, yet somehow they seemed familiar. There were two girls, and one guy. Anne had always thought she knew everyone around Green Gables. There was always the thought that they were travellers, and they heard her call for help. "H-hello." She tried to sit up, but pain rushed to the spot where the brick collided with her head, and she decided that lying in the grass was better.

"Cedric, she's awake." Called one of the girls, while kneeing down towards Anne with a smile, "Hello there. It looks as though you'd never wake up. We had to take you with us, I hope you didn't mind."

Anne raised her an eyebrow, "Well I certainly do mind, that's called kidnapping. I was already at home." One of the men helped her to sit up without to much pain. They all seemed to give her a strange look so she continued, "Green Gables… Avonlea? " They continued staring at her as if she was from another planet, so she sighed and asked where she was.

"You are in Agilon, Ma'am. We saw you lying unconscious yesterday on the side of a road. Did you bump your head? I don't think your Avonlea is anywhere near here." He smiled and brought some wood over to their fire pit.

Fir the first time, Anne took a look around. There were mountains in the distance, and forests surrounded the bunch. They were all dressed with some kind of armour. "The book..." She mumbled. _I'm inside my book!_ It would explain how she thought she knew them somehow, and the name that Cedric had given her; Agilon.

Numbly, she nodded. She did bump her head, so it wasn't a lie. Maybe she could use this to her advantage…

"Yes, I'm sorry about that. Where did you say I am?" Anne asked quietly. She took this time to examine everyone.

Cedric was a human in his mid twenties. He had short curly hair and blue eyes. Standing almost twice as tall as Anne, Cedric also had a bronze physique. (Due to living in the desert for mot of his childhood.)

Tiana was an elven girl, and because her mother didn't have enough money to take care of her, she was forced to be left with a human family. Being elven, she was smaller and thinner than a human. Her features were more delicate, and she lived four or five times longer than one. She had purple eyes and long blonde hair that reached to the ground, if it wasn't braided.

The other two were twins; Kohara and Orion. Kohara was the groups' healer, and Orion was the mage. They both grew up with magic, and they both took separate routes within the path.


	2. Chapter 2

Kohara was a shy girl with frizzy red hair that leads down her shoulders. She was short and couldn't wield a weapon if she tried. However, her facial features showed her stubbornness (When she put her mind to it) and her eyes showed courage.

Orion was much different. He led a life of studying, because he wished to further himself in his magic. Oh he would help his twin if she was ever in danger, but he could care less about everyone else in the group. His hair showed a tint of silver when in the sun, and the only weapon he needed was his staff.

The staff of Proteus was given to him as a present when he graduated from his school. Three years in advance. Only one with such knowledge could use the power held within, therefore the teachers thought Orion would be the best student to pass it down to. It was a simple design; a long wooden pole with a golden edge and a crystal ball on the top. If one were to gaze inside, they would find that it swirled with all different colours.

Anne walked around their camp, looking to find reason within herself of how she ended up inside her book. She remembered getting hit, she remembered that it was a brick that hit her, and she even remembered that she was reading her book before getting knocked out. However, nothing led to her transporting inside the book. It made no sense, but she wouldn't think much of it anymore. She was here now, and she was going to enjoy her stay.

They gave her a wooden staff to defend herself with. It was simple in design, with only an ivy leaf pattern wrapping around the bottom. The top was dulled down, but it was sharp in way, if you knew how to use it properly. Anne did not, and wished not to learn.

Making up a story of how she came to be in unconscious came easy to Anne's imaginative mind. She told them that she was the princess of Avalon, and robber's had come to kidnap her, telling her parents that they held a ransom purse of $20, 000 in exchange. Of course, that wouldn't do for Anne. She jumped off of their horse that they used for her (after all, she was royalty. They did have _some_ honour.), and rolled off into the ditch. It changed rapidly into a chase scene, because the robber's desperately needed the money, ran after her.

She ran for hours through the woods, knowing that the trees would hide her better than the open fields and pathways. Once she couldn't run anymore, she collapsed on the ground, only hoping that they wouldn't find her away. Luckily, they didn't, because Cedric's group had found her. She was _forever indebted to them_.

"Well that certainly is a tale, your ladyship." Said Orion, bowing towards her. "But excuse me for not believing a word of it." Anne looked at him and saw his eyes twinkled with mischief.

"I suppose I can not blame you. At least let me travel with you for a bit. I won't cause you any harm." She turned to Cedric, "Will it?"


	3. Chapter 3

Cedric looked towards Anne, and then towards the rest of his friends, and then sighed. "No. I don't believe that you will cause us any trouble if you stay." He was always the one to give in when girls asked. It was one of his weaknesses.

Anne travelled for many days with her newfound friends. Journeying through towns, saving children from danger, and even rescuing a few people from harm. She found the scenery enjoyable, and the exotic foods delicious. Everything seemed perfect, except the dull ache in her chest, which seemed to grow and spread daily.

She never did forget her friends and family in Avonlea, but with new adventures to keep her company, she didn't have much time to think about it, At all. If there ever were a time, it would be right before her dreams stole her away.

"Anne, can you come help us with this?" Asked Kohara, looking towards Anna as she began to chase a man through the latest town. Recently, they were asked to help the villager's track down a nightly thief. They stayed for a day or two, and as soon as the moon settled high in the sky, a man dressed in black stalked the nearby houses.

"Coming!" She cried, startling the thief. The five friends began to trap the man, circling him slowly. Orion used his magic to cast an illusion spell. It made the man see ten or twenty different shadows. Anne was always the one to walk up and capture the thief, but this time Tiana had the honour.

It was a simple manoeuvre involving two of the friends would stay in front, one on both sides, and one coming from behind. "You'll never gets m'alive! Any of youse!" The man shouted at one of the shadows. He ran through the circle, and bumped right into Tiana.

"'Suse me, sir." She said quietly, walking around him, and then quickly tying up his hands with the rope she had hidden behind hers.

"Hey! What's th' meanin' of this?" He tried desperately to untangle his hands from the rope, but then hung his head. He knew when the accept defeat.

Anne, during all this, watched with complete fascination. Unfortunately, after the man had shouted at Tiana, she had a fainting spell. No one but Orion noticed Anne collapse to the ground, and he never spoke a word until Kohara –after everything was settled down- went searching for her friend.

"I haven't seen Anne in a while. I'm going to go see where she went off to." She spoke mostly to Orion, who seemed to try and get a look of innocence on his face as she stared.

Orion went silently after his twin a few minutes after she had left the camp. "I know where she is." He said, when he saw her by the creek. Kohara looked up at him, and raised her eyebrows. "I could care less about that girl. She doesn't seem… like she is from here, and I think she accepted us too easily. To me, it seemed as though she already _knew_ about us. Come, I will show you." He walked swiftly toward the field where they had captured the bandit. He saw her red hair from the other side of the field, and looked over at Kohara. "She is over there, sister."


	4. Chapter 4

Kohara immediately ran over to her friend, "Anne! Anne, wake up!" Shaking her friend gently, she glared at her twin. "If you knew she was here, why didn't you say something sooner?" He shrugged, and turned his back on the two.

Lifting up Anne, Kohara slowly made her way back to the camp, while Orion used his staff to transport himself. _I don't understand him. Eighteen years we have spent together, and lately, he's been acting as if nothing bothered him,_ She thought.

Eventually, the two made it back to their friends, and Kohara had set Anne down on one of their beds. Worry spread through out the tent like a virus. Cedric was the first to enter, wanting to know where Anne was, and what had happened. Once the story was told to him, he gave the news to those who didn't already know.

"She's ill. I don't know how long she had been keeping this information back from us, but I'm not sure what I can do for it. It's not something that can be cured from medicine. Anne is homesick." Kohara told Cedric everything that she was going to do to help her friend. In severe cases, Kohara knew a few people who went mentally unstable if the sickness was not cured in time.

Kohara placed a cold cloth on Anne's forehead and watched as her friend mumbled something about Marilla's sight. She found many interesting new things about her friend that she wouldn't have found otherwise. Like the fact that Anne talked in her sleep when she was ill.

"Kohara…" Anne mumbled, feeling as though she had swallowed a bottle of wax, "I'm sorry I lied to you. I feel terrible. I do hope you can forgive me." Anne tried to smile, and then continued, "I need to go home… but I don't know my way…"

The mage looked down to her friend with tears in her eyes. "Anne, Anne of Green Gables. I know how to send you home. Do you wish to leave us on our travels? I will not guilt you into staying, but if you choose the answer, the answer I think that you will choose, you may never see us again." Anne closed her eyes and rested her head against the bed once more. A few minutes of silence passed between the two before Anne nodded her head. "Very well. Orion is here to send you home."

Orion stepped out of the shadows. "I knew you deceived us. I believe that you had no choice in the matter. Very well. Anne Shirley-" At this point, Anne wondered how much she had spoken while she was sleeping. Never has she told her friends her true last name, "- Prepare yourself. You might feel a tingling sensation wash over you as I cast this spell." Orion spoke in the old language that Mages used to cast spells on. It was a language known to few, and Anne (Reading the book of the old language before) was one of them.

Suddenly, Anne found herself surrounded in a blue light. She began to lift off of the ground, "Wait!" She shouted, "Don't I get to say goodbye to everyone?" She lifted higher, and higher, until she was in the direct centre of the tent.


	5. Chapter 5

Anne saw her friends, everyone, enter the tent as she began to disappear. She saw Cedric first. He had his head turned away from Anne. He didn't want to see her leave because he had grown fond of her. Next she saw Tiana, tears were rolling down her cheeks and she whispered, "I'll never forget you…" And waved until she could no longer see the red headed teenager. The next person she saw was Kohara, who also had tears escaping from her eyes. She simple waved at Anne, but it also seemed as though she wanted to say something as well. Her lips were pressed together so tight that they were beginning to turn white. The last person she saw was Orion, and he made no motion of goodbye, except that he was casting the spell to send her home.

The tingling sensation filled her entire body, and harsh wind blew at her face so much that she had to shut her eyes. She didn't want to leave everyone, but she knew that she had to. "Goodbye… my friends…" Those words lingered in the air, even after Anne had disappeared.

"Anne! Anne, wake up!" Shouted Kohara. Or was it Kohara? "Anne, please wake up. Gilbert is utterly horrified at what he did, Anne. You must wake up…"

_Gilbert? _Anne's eyes snapped open to reveal a girl with long back hair. She looked to be about Anne's age, around seventeen. Anne remembered that in Avonlea she had a friend – a bosom friend with long back hair. "Diana?" The girl nodded, tears welling up in her eyes, "Diana Barry?" Instantly, Diana had knocked the breath out of Anne with her embrace. "Diana… I can't breathe…"

"Anne, I'msosorrythatIdidn'tcometoseeyou, pleaseforgiveme! Gilberthadcometorepairyourroofandhedidn'tknowthatyouwere-" Anne had to stop her friend because she had _no_ idea what she was talking about. Diana was talking too fast for Anne to comprehend.

"Diana… Can you slow down, and repeat what you said?" Asked Anne when Diana released her from her embrace.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't come to see you, please forgive me! Gilbert had come to repair your roof, Marilla said that it was all right, and he didn't know that you were leaning against the side when the brick fell from the top! Anne, you have been unconscious for more than week now! When he heard you scream, he instantly went to help you…" She hugged her friend again, "And when I heard the news, I came here as quick as I could. I haven't left your side sinse I got here!" Once again, she released Anne from her hug.

"I am fine now Diana. Thank you. Where is Gilbert?" She looked around, and found him asleep in the corner. "Oh…"

Anne found difficulty trying to get used to her old life again. Maybe it was only a week that she had spent away from Green Gables, but it was a month that she spent in Agilon. She missed her friends, knowing that somewhere, they did truly exist. She was content with that knowledge, and while making her way up to her room again, Anne could have sworn that she heard the voices of the four friends.

With that thought in mind, she ran towards her room, and shoved past the door. Inside, there was Cedric and Tiana. They were on her bed and laughing at some private joke.

"Anne! Look!" Tiana showed her friend her engagement ring, "Cedric finally asked me!" She moved closer to her fiancée and reached under the bed. "We came to give you this, you forgot it. As hold as it is with you, we hope that you remember us." Tiana gave the stunned Anne back her wooden staff. "We've never forgotten you, Anne Shirley, and I don't believe we ever will." The two began to fade, and before Anne had the chance to run towards them, they were gone.

_It wasn't a dream… Up till not, I've been trying to prove that it was only that, A dream. I have proof now. Proof that they exist. _She looked down at her staff, and teardrops fell from her unseen eyes.

She cradled the staff like a newborn baby, and walked back down the stairs to tell Marilla of the adventures she had while she was away.

The End


End file.
